


why me?

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Maybe fluff yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken Karen a few days to track down Frank and where he was living, but once she had found the small apartment the only thing she could think about was confronting Frank. The past few weeks, something had been driving her up the wall.</p><p>Why had Frank been so adamant about taking care of her? He had reached out to her during the trial to ask if she was okay, one of the first things he did after he broke out of prison was go see her, he saved her and protected her. Why had it been so important to Frank that Karen believe that it hadn’t been him who killed Reyes, who tried to kill her and her friends?</p><p>Karen didn’t exactly know what she was planning to do with the information of where he lived, but she needed to do it. If she didn’t, she wasn’t going to be able think about anything else. She had even considered writing about it as an article called ‘Why can’t I get Frank Castle off my mind?’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why me?

It had taken Karen a few days to track down Frank and where he was living, but once she had found the small apartment the only thing she could think about was confronting Frank. The past few weeks, something had been driving her up the wall.

Why had Frank been so adamant about taking care of her? He had reached out to her during the trial to ask if she was okay, one of the first things he did after he broke out of prison was go see her, he saved her and protected her. Why had it been so important to Frank that Karen believe that it hadn’t been him who killed Reyes, who tried to kill her and her friends?

Karen didn’t exactly know what she was planning to do with the information of where he lived, but she needed to do it. If she didn’t, she wasn’t going to be able think about anything else. She had even considered writing about it as an article called ‘Why can’t I get Frank Castle off my mind?’. She scraped that idea quickly.

It was mid-day when Karen finally decided that now was the perfect time if any to show up to Frank’s apartment and demand answers. However, when she got there and was knocking on the door, she absolutely had no idea what to say to him. She had planned this big confrontation with Frank for days, but had no idea what she was actually going to say. So she didn’t mind when Frank didn’t come to the door. Not after the first time she knocked, or the second, or even the third.

Karen reached into her purse and pulled out the lock picking kit she’d bought a few years back. She wasn’t a master at it, but she was able to pick it and get into his apartment. She had figured that he would have had a better lock or some kind of alarm system. Karen stepped into his apartment and shut the door behind her, looking around.

The place was smaller, it seemed to not be much bigger than her closet. But that wasn’t possible because there was no way that someone could live like that, not even Frank. There was a bed, but she didn’t really know if it could actually be considered a bed, a small table and boxes on top of boxes that Karen was sure was filled with nothing but guns and ammo. And she didn’t want to know here he got them or how much they cost.

Karen wasn’t sure when she lied down on Frank’s bed and fallen asleep, but she didn’t wake up until she heard footsteps coming towards her. Her eyes opened, slowly at first then all at once and she turned her head to look at a battered, bloody, and bruised Frank Castle looking down at her.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, removing his jacket and tossing it somewhere on the floor. Next came his vest, it joining his jacket on the floor. Karen slowly sat up and squinted as a light was turned on, bringing a hand to her face.

“I wanted to talk to you.” She said, moving her hand from her forehead to her mouth to stifle a yawn. She couldn’t believe she’d fallen asleep on his bed. Karen watched as he moved around the room and towards another door. She hadn’t noticed it before but as he opened the door she realized it was a bathroom.

“I thought I told you to stay away from me.” Correct, he had. Then he followed her and saved her life.

“Was that for your benefit or mine?” Karen asked, watching as he turned on the water in his sink to start washing off the blood and grime from his face and neck. “It took me a while to track you down, the least you could do is give me five minutes.”

Frank sighed and set his hands on top of the counter, nodding to himself or to Karen, she couldn’t figure it out. But he shut the door in her face, causing Karen to jump back a bit. He wasn’t asking her to leave, so she assumed that was a good sign. Karen heard water running, it was easy to assume that Frank was taking a shower. Karen let out a breath she’d been holding and smoothed down her hair. At least now she had some time to figure out what she was going to say to him.

Frank returned from the bathroom a little while later, cleaner than she’d ever seen him. Besides the photos from his house, she’d never seen his face completely clean or clear of bruises or cuts. She wondered if she’d ever see his face like that in person. Probably not. “Talk.” Frank said as he walked over to a duffle bag. It was then that she realized that besides a towel, he wasn’t wearing anything.

Karen felt her face heat up and she turned away from him, looking at the wall. “I,” She stuttered a bit, trying to figure out what she wanted to say to him. She should have just written him a letter that would never be read. “Why me, Frank?”

“Why you what?”

“Why was it so important to you to protect me? To reach out to me during your trial, why was it so important that you made sure I was okay? Or that I believed it wasn’t you who killed Reyes? Why did you follow me if you wanted me to stay away from you?” Frank was silent as he dressed, almost like he couldn’t hear Karen – but she knew he could hear her. “Why?” She asked again, standing from the bed and staring at his form. “Answer me!” Karen shouted when Frank continued to ignore her.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Came his muffled reply as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. Karen tilted her head to the side as he spoke, unsure if she heard what she actually thought she heard. She asked him to repeat himself, keeping her eyes on his back. “I think I’m in love with you. And I’m terrified.” He said. Karen felt like the breath was knocked out of her, like she couldn’t breathe. She took a few deep breaths and swallowed before responding.

“Why?” She asked, unsure how to handle it.

“You.. Are the first person who’s made me feel  _something_  other than the rage I feel constantly. Something other than the misery I feel every  _damn_  day.” Frank didn’t look at Karen as he spoke and Karen wasn’t sure why he wouldn’t look at her. Maybe he couldn’t. Maybe it was easier for him to say things without looking at her. “You’re the first person who’s made me feel something  _real_.”

When Frank finally looked at Karen, she was pretty sure that she was never going to be able to breathe again. She never thought she could see him look so vulnerable, even as she was talking to him in the hospital about his home. She had never seen anyone look at her the way he looked at her.

It was that moment that she realized why she couldn’t keep Frank off her mind. It wasn’t just that she was confused by his actions, it wasn’t just that she was hurt by the way he tried to push her away, it wasn’t just that she was mad about it. She felt every single one of those emotions because as much as he loved her, she loved him.

  
  


 


End file.
